


Fire & Ice

by Polarnacht



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Temporary Character Death, Feelings, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Jace Wayland, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parabatai Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: "Love hurts. Love destroys. Simple truths about a not so simple thing. But Alec holds on to them. Until he meets Magnus. When Jace is fire, Magnus is ice. The ice soothes Alec's burns and for the first time in many years, Alec feels he can breathe freely, the ice offering refuge."Alec's painful road to the realization what he wants and needs in his life. Or whom.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Fire & Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HM500 prompts: Knots

Alec burns. He burns from within, from the place where his soul is connected with Jace's. The pain runs through his body in a constant stream, pulsating through his veins like fire burning down a tree. He knows that Jace burns with the same intensity, maybe even stronger. He knows Jace needs the fire to fight the darkness that just lies a heartbeat away. So he lets himself get burned all over, the pain a constant companion. 

Love hurts. Love destroys. Simple truths about a not so simple thing. But Alec holds on to them. Until he meets Magnus. When Jace is fire, Magnus is ice. The ice soothes Alec's burns and for the first time in many years, Alec feels he can breathe freely, the ice offering refuge.

Jace knows, of course he does. He gives Alec free, but Alec sees that the fire burns just brighter in him, making up for the loss. Darkness cannot win. Alec still feels the heat, the pain. It tingles over his skin like a hand caressing his body. Magnus is there, but so is Jace. Until he dies. Alec lies there on solid ground, panting while the pain spikes - and then, suddenly, it is gone. No pain, just ache, leaving Alec feeling empty. And free. 

Jace is alive and Alec's skin starts to burn again, the feeling spreading all over his body. But Alec knows, he can live without him. Without the fire and pain. Again, Jace knows. This time, the darkness is stronger, it takes control. Fire just burns for so long without being fueled. 

Alec breaks. Because Jace is on his knees, begging him to kill him. To save him from the owl. From the darkness. All carefully tied knots that keep Alec together burst and he breaks. But he can't. He is too weak. Jace continues to kill, blood on his hands, darkness ruling him. When the owl is defeated, so is Jace. The fire is gone leaving only a nothingness behind. Alec has failed him, betrayed their bond. He has let the darkness win that is reflected in Jace’s hollow eyes. Alec misses the pain. Alec might be able to live without Jace, but not with this Jace.

Magnus understands. Fire cannot melt ice, ice not extinguish fire. Magnus is not afraid of losing Alec to fire. There is enough room in Alec for both. 

Jace sits with his head rested to the wall. Eyes closed, darkness surrounding him. He doesn't look up when Alec enters the room. He doesn't open his eyes when Alec settles down next to him. He even doesn't move when he feels warm fingers brushing over his face. Just when soft lips claim his, he jerks, a jolt running through his veins. His eyes pop open and Alec smiles. The fire is back, embracing them. Alec sighs in relief when his skin starts to burn. He welcomes it like he has welcomed the soothing. Fire and ice. He needs both. He wants both. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for leaving comments or kudos 💙


End file.
